Living
Advanced races do not war. Advanced worlds value all life and do not harm or maim or kill. All advanced races live in peace among their own race and between each other's. Peace is not utopia. Living in peace means that when disagreement arises, all parties work together toward the same goal, which is peace. Nobody always gets what they want, but everyone gets as close to fair as they can and then they all agree, and the solution is what they live with. Sometimes an agreement cannot be reached between the parties personally, and so they agree on a mediator to help. Sometimes they use a team of mediators. Sometimes the mediators are beings of another race. Peace Because they live in peace, the people of advanced worlds do not learn to suffer in the desperation common to Earth which causes and promotes things like sickness, anguish and crime. Advanced worlds largely prevent these problems from arising at all, but when they do rarely arise, the problems are actually well taken care of at the lowest level and solved as well as possible. No people of any race are perfect, no matter how advanced. Leadership The leadership of advanced races organizes to provide for all needs of all their people freely, including food, housing, clothing, medicine, transportation, education, etc. Each advanced world has one head leader. Some leaders are head of multiple worlds. Every adult who can work does the work of his choosing, often inheriting the profession of his family. Every adult contributes to the organization of his world, and many to the organization of a group of worlds. Races All races of people are just as physical as we are and live in a physical world no matter what the composition of their world and bodies. Living a spiritually aware life is not limited to advanced evolved worlds, though. Many races live spiritually aware as well from their beginning. Meeting together between worlds is usually done by spirit because of all unique needs of atmosphere. Otherwise it is done by technology, often dimensional. Earth Differences The most noticeable difference between us and the advanced races visiting Earth is that all of them help each other and share their accomplishments for quality of life and longevity to the betterment of all. The leadership of Earth depends on the lucrative suffering of its own people and uses our greatest accomplishments against even the very survival of our race. Balance To promote your personal spiritual awareness, stay in balance with yourself. Keep good your relationships with others. Stay clean and strong body and mind. Stay close to God. Think smart and naturally. Help others, because when you help others, you join an army of spiritual beings of all kinds working together, and this is who you want to learn from and contribute to. You don't have to have alien contact to contribute to the work being done for our world and race. This work is not all about the aliens. Everything is all about a greater force than all of us people living on our worlds. Questions about ways of living See also * Read about problem solving by other planets. References Category:Message Category:All Category:All2